


You Had No Right

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ma's june challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: Juleka sends Marinette a letter on her wedding night on behalf on Luka.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	You Had No Right

It took a lot for Luka Couffaine to get truly angry. In fact, Juleka had only seen it two or three times in their entire lives, and even then it had  _ never  _ been directed at her. Even when they were younger, and he’d found her digging in his things or playing with his guitars, he had never raised his voice at her. 

“YOU HAD  _ NO  _ RIGHT!” his voice bellowed through the ship, and Juleka, for the first time, realized the full strength and power that her brother was capable of. 

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered, begging the tears that stung her eyes not to fall. She wrapped her arms herself and took a tentative step back. 

The action seemed to jostle him out of some of his rage, and he sighed loudly, rubbing his hands down his face. His entire posture softened, as did his tone, “She’s getting married, Juleka. Why did you give her that letter? She was never supposed to read it. How did you even find it?” The last sentence comes out as a defeated whisper. 

“I’m sorry,” Juleka repeated. “I was looking for the Kitty Section music and it was there. That’s why I did it though, Lu. She’s getting married. I care about both of you so much. She deserved to know how you feel before she commits to someone else. Do you really want her marrying someone else thinking that you don’t love her anymore?” While her brother’s voice got quieter with every sentence, her voice became stronger and more firm. “What if knowing you are still that deeply in love with her, changes her mind.” 

“Rose is rubbing off on you,” he huffed. “She made her choice, Juleka, and it wasn’t me.” Her face sets hard again. 

“But she made that choice without all of the facts!” she protested, loudly. 

“Drop it,” he told her, dismissively. “I understand what you’re saying, but this is not your decision. It’s mine.”

“Her’s too,” she whispers under her breath.

Luka lets out another deep sigh and sinks down into one one of the chairs, his own tears flooding his eyes. “I didn’t give her that letter, because I didn’t want to go through the pain of losing her all over again,” he finally admitted quietly. 

Juleka stomach dropped. She hadn’t thought of it that way. She actually didn’t put a lot of thought into Luka’s feelings on her actions at all. She had hoped that Marinette would return his feelings, call of the wedding, and that would be the end of it. It had been several days since she’d met the designer for lunch and given her the letter, and neither of them had heard from her yet. 

She stepped forward and hugged his shoulders tightly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“I know,” he whispered, letting his sister comfort him as he shed the tears and heartache that he thought he’d finally put behind him. 

  
  



End file.
